


Imposter

by rotary_park



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, I dunno how too tag just kinda sad shit, Murder, Other, i haven't written in years so don't expect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotary_park/pseuds/rotary_park
Summary: Dipper cant handle this world alone anymore.
Kudos: 1





	Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes i may have dyslexia but that doesn't stop me from wanting too make shitty fan fiction

The days were long, the nights cold. We’d lost so much, that made it sound impersonal.. We’d lost so many people. 

Dipper shook his head, letting a small sigh pass through his lips. 

The world was gone, every city, every state. Monsters ran rampant, Bill had disappeared along with Stan’s mind, but it didn’t stop. The world was a miserable wasteland, he didn't even know who or if anyone was alive.  
Stan’s mind had slowly decayed until he wasn’t himself. Ford had gone for supplies, that was so long ago. Numbers slowly went down, now it was just Mable and him. Mable was.. Mable was sick. He didn’t know what, all the dust, mold, and whatever else was in the air must have taken its toll. At some point she just slowed down, she started getting weak, coughing. He..

Dipper started to tear up, lightly grabbing a hold on his shirt as he choked back the whimper threatening to escape his throat. 

He was still just a kid, he didn’t. He just didn’t know how to help, Mable couldn’t die. He couldn’t be alone. He just-

The sound of a knock at the door made Dipper jump, his sadness quickly devolved into panic. Grabbing the hand-held gun he had and slowly making his way towards the door. He crept up, quickly swinging the door open, ready to shoot without a second thought- Ford. Ford stood there, his bag of supply loosely attached to his back, his breathing heavy. Dipper almost lost his cool, shaking as tears streamed down his cheeks. Ford reached out and lowered his weapon for him, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Dipper. 

“I'm sorry.”

Dipper wanted to reply, tell Ford he was just happy he was back. All that came out were choked sobs and sniffling. Eventually, Dipper detached himself and stepped back. Ford helped him sit back at the rickety old table, he explained he’d gotten trapped in one of store buildings. Breaking his arm, he had to rest and find his way back.

“I'm just happy you’re back Ford.”

Dipper stood up to grab one of the non perishable foods they had, he glanced at the small flashlight they had to check eyes. He chuckled and grabbed it, turning to look at Ford. 

“Almost forgot to check your eyes-”

Ford gave him a weird look, brushing a hand through his own hair. 

“I got that metal plate installed Dipper, you don’t have to check me. There’s no way for Bill to get in.”  
Dipper furrowed his brow. 

“Well then it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Dipper pressed his back against the counter top, his gun lightly bumping his hip. Ford got up, a smile slowly making its way onto his face. That. Sickly, evil smile. He tilted his head at Dipper, every step he took made Dipper press himself further back. He quickly grabbed his gun, pointing it forward. It pressed against Ford’s, Bill’s. Stomach. The smile never left his face. 

“Come on Dipper, don’t do this. You missed me, didn’t you?”

Ford let out a laugh, before a gut squelching sound. Dipper choked hard, hyperventilating as he looked down at the wound in Ford’s stomach. Blood slowly began to stain the shirt, he dropped to the floor. That fucking smile still on his face even as he chocked on his own blood, gurgled laughing and crying echoing through the shack, it felt like it went on for hours. Until everything was silent, the only thing that could be heard was the pounding of Dippers heart. He slowly sank to the floor, sobbing loudly as the gun dropped to the floor.


End file.
